


Невероятно важные исследования в области анатомии титанов

by badmugi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Teeth, anatomy is important
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmugi/pseuds/badmugi
Summary: - Вернёмся к моему вопросу, - В руках у Ханджи слишком длинная палка, а в глазах полыхающее зарево исследовательского интереса, - Как вы чистите зубы титанам?АУ относительно событий манги
Kudos: 3





	Невероятно важные исследования в области анатомии титанов

**Author's Note:**

> Так как мне нужно приложить себя к мировым запасам подорожника от всего, что творится в манге, я занимаюсь вот этим.
> 
> А ещё мы думали над тем чистят ли зубы титанам. И что этот фандом теряет просто катастрофически много, не развивая тему Ханджи, которые уже об этом упоминали.
> 
> Поэтому вот вам ау относительно событий манги, где у воинов с материка и дьяволов с острова Парадис сложились нормальные отношения потому что я могу и что вы мне сделаете, у меня и так новая травма после шингек.

\- Вернёмся к моему вопросу, - В руках у Ханджи слишком длинная палка, а в глазах полыхающее зарево исследовательского интереса, - Как вы чистите зубы титанам?  
\- Что, прости? 

Если бы подобный материал давали для изучения во время военной подготовки или хотя бы вскользь упоминали хоть где-то - Пик бы точно запомнила. Она смогла бы воспроизвести его дословно и максимально подробно. Такое бы она точно не забыла даже если очень бы хотела. 

\- Зубы.  
\- Я слышала.  
\- У твоего титана очень длинная челюсть, - Палец Ханджи обрисовывает линию почти у самого лица Пик, - Я не могу сосчитать точное количество зубов, но их явно больше, чем у человека. Клыки, вероятно отсутствуют, а моляров больше дюжины...

Не очень понятные и совсем уж странные слова кружатся в воздухе вокруг головы Пик, а всё новые и новые термины (или что это вообще такое?) вылетают изо рта Ханджи с катастрофической скоростью. Даже со своей общей эрудицией иногда Пик теряет нить повествования и различает разве что предлоги.

\- ...у вас есть?  
\- Извини, я прослушала.

Ханджи широко раскрывает рот и показывает на свои самые дальние зубы, которые едва видны из десны.

\- Они режутся больнее всего. У вас такие бывают? Как вообще растут зубы у титанов? А когда ты была маленькой, у твоего титана выпадали молочные зубы, когда выпадали у тебя? 

Вопросы Ханджи всегда несколько неожиданные, но в них всё равно прослеживается определённая логика. По крайней мере, так кажется Пик. Остальным так вообще не кажется, потому что они перестают слушать Ханджи примерно через три секунды после начала очередной восторженной оды в сторону титанов.  
Как-то ещё в самом начале их нормального знакомства Ривай обмолвился, что уже давно не слышал от Ханджи желания изучать титанов, но с появлением в их нелепой компании новых шифтеров, это желание, похоже, вновь проснулось.  
Больше всего сначала досталось Порко, за которым устроили тотальную слежку, потому что Ханджи было крайне необходимо проверить отличаются ли волосы его титана от волос титана Райнера.   
На вопрос, откуда у Ханджи обнаружились результаты исследования волос бронированного титана, Райнер развёл руками, мол, вы и сами в курсе, как это бывает. 

\- Рикша мне достался уже после, - Пик улыбается, намеренно стараясь показать зубы, - Когда всё уже выпало и выросло заново. У остальных тоже. Мы, конечно, были маленькими, но не настолько.  
\- Ага, - Длинная палка сменяется на небольшую пачку потрёпанных листов и карандаш, явно вытащенный из чужого кармана, - Жаль, Эрен так поздно узнал о силе титана, могли бы его спросить. А сколько всего зубов?   
\- Не знаю, не считала.   
\- Надо посчитать! 

Невольно Пик улыбается снова, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос - за спиной Ханджи неподалёку Порко жестами показывает всё, что думает об этой идее и о пересчёте зубов титанов. Судя по крайне активной жестикуляции и выражению лица, до него с этим уже тоже успели добраться.   
Если бы сейчас Райнер не носился за Габи и Фалько, укравшими его сапоги, то скорее всего, он бы тоже присоединился к выражению своих эмоций по части изучения строения титанов. И что-то подсказывало Пик, что его зубы уже были кропотливо зарисованы на один из множества листочков с подписью “бронированный титан”, которые хранились в сундуке под кроватью Ханджи.

\- У тебя будет свободное время сейчас? Это ненадолго, - Ханджи хлопает по карманам в поиске часов, - Честно, совсем немного, буквально полчасика. Я только посчитаю зубы и всё, правда-правда!

Порко на фоне так активно машет головой, что рискует лишиться её. 

\- Только зубы?

Ханджи складывает ладони в умоляющем жесте и клянётся, что только зубы, только посчитает, ничего больше, честно-честно-пречестно.

Вдалеке слышится синхронный крик Габи и Фалько, перекрываемый торжеством воссоединения Райнера и сапог.

***

\- ...целых дведнадцать! Понимаешь, двенадцать моляров! Это же невероятно! 

Вокруг Ханджи ворох рассортированных листов с зарисовками и заметками, сделанными за последние полтора часа. Где-то посреди них иногда случается явление Армина, который просто проходил мимо, но оказался вовлечённым в крайне важное исследование и не смог сбежать.

\- Это плохо или хорошо?

В форме титана голос у Пик гулкий и совсем не похожий на её обычный, а говорить, не закрывая рот до конца, получается с трудом. Однако, приходится, потому что Ханджи снует со своими инструментами и записями вокруг каждого зуба, совсем не задумываясь о том, что рикша запросто может перекусить даже самого крупного человека.  
Ханджи сейчас вообще мало что волнует, судя по всему.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты согласилась, - Порко качает головой, - Видели бы нас командующие…  
\- Видели бы ваши командующие, как все делали ставки на погоду с утра по Бертольту.   
\- Ставки на что, прости? 

Это едва ли не первый раз, когда Пик с трудом сдерживает смех в форме титана. Она раньше никогда не смеялась вот так. Да что там, её раньше никогда так никогда и не обследовали. Только снаряжали чем-нибудь потяжелее и отправляли на другой конец поля боя. 

Пока Ханджи прощупывает её челюсть в самой дальней части, Армин рассказывает постепенно впадающему в состояние крайнего удивления Порко истории о связи позы Бертольта во сне и погоды. Сдерживать смех получается всё хуже и Пик начинает глупо похрюкивать.

\- Тебе щекотно? - Ханджи высовывается обратно и прижимает руки к груди, - Или больно? Неприятно? Что ты чувствуешь?   
\- Всё хорошо. Не больно. Нормально. Сейчас, минуту.

Внутри рикши Пик делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и не засмеяться гулким титаньим смехом, снеся и Ханджи и Порко с Армином, у которых диалог уже перерос в обмен опытом общения с Бертольтом. 

\- Продолжаем.   
\- Вы уже почти два часа тут продолжаете, обед скоро, - явление Леви как всегда внезапно, - Хватит дурью маяться.   
\- Леви ну ещё пять минуточек! 

Снова умоляющие жесты и снова Леви проигрывает в этой битве, но забирает с собой Армина, потому что “всё равно он тут тебе не особо нужен”. С ними уходит и Порко, а Пик точно знает, что обмен опытом пока не закончен и будет продолжаться ещё минимум весь обед.

\- Так, у меня получилось снять пробы налёта, я потом на них посмотрю, - краем глаза Пик замечает небольшую баночку, - раз уж до обеда ещё осталось время и ты не устала… Ты же не устала?

Пик коротко мотает головой рикши.

\- Отлично. Раз ты не устала, пора чистить зубки! Прости, но у тебя изо рта воняет просто отвратительно до ужаса. Вот я точно знаю, что никто не чистит зубы титанам. Хотя, зачем их чистить, вы же заново создаёте тело каждый раз. Тогда почему так воняет? Может это связано с вашим обменом веществ? Ладно, посмотрю потом налёт. Надо сравнить с налётом Эрена и Райнера. Может Порко ещё…

В этот раз Пик даже не пытается удивиться тому факту, что у Ханджи есть образцы её товарищей, и только коротко выдыхает. Раз уж они так удачно собрались, почему бы и нет. Потом зато можно будет об этом забыть, да и всё равно это тело титана потом исчезнет, а пока можно полежать.

Ханджи бегает кругами, собирая несколько ведёр с водой, какие-то тряпки, пару длинных палок, непонятную кучу тёмно-зелёных листьев и изрядно потрёпанную временем и жизнью щетку, которую раньше использовали для чистки обуви. 

\- Я обещаю, это будет быстро! - Вместе с ведром и щеткой Ханджи скрывается во рту рикши, - Ого, а с внутренней стороны у тебя тут просто кошмар какой-то. Нет, правда, у вас же новые тела каждый раз, почему такой кошмар с налётом…

Если бы марлийские учёные, занимавшиеся неусыпным контролем титанов-воинов, застали бы эту картину, их как минимум хватил бы инфаркт. Как максимум, всех присутствующих бы под шумок расстреляли.   
Монстр с острова Парадис по пояс во рту титана-рикши чистит титану зубы щеткой для обуви.

Если они выживут, то у Порко будет история на все оставшиеся годы жизни, вон он как раз за окном гогочет в голос вместе с Габи и Фалько.  
Сжав руку рикши в кулак, Пик грозит им, но, видимо, получается совсем нелепо, потому что дети рушатся на пол в приступе истерического смеха, а Порко запрокидывает голову и жестами подманивает кого-то к окну.

\- Не больно?   
\- Неа.  
\- Щекотно?  
\- Неа.   
\- Отлично, я тут почти всё. 

Ханджи вылезает изо рта вместе с ведром. Вода в нём заметно помутнела и вообще выглядит так, будто её зачерпывали вместе с песком с самого дна болота. 

За окном столовой уже не остаётся свободного для наблюдения места, даже с учётом принесённой Райнером скамейки, на которую залезло человек пять.

\- Так, я сейчас залью тебе в рот воду, - В руках у Ханджи уже другое ведро с чистой водой, - а ты прополощи там всё. Только хорошо прополощи! Прямо сделай так блуб-блуб. 

К своему смятению Пик не знает, как правильно полоскать рот, когда ты в форме титана. Как делать блуб-блуб Пик тоже не знает - на военной подготовке на материке таким вещам их не учили. Как кому-нибудь в голову стрелять из винтовки, так это пожалуйста, а как полоскать рот после чистки зубов, так это вам зачем.   
Надо будет подать идею руководству, чтобы ввели курсы какие.

Лицо у Порко от смеха ярко-красное, никогда такого у него не было, как и у Райнера, который пытается сдержать рвущийся смех, но сдаёт позиции. Пик снова грозит им кулаком, и теперь гогочут во весь голос уже оба.

\- Всё, я лью! 

Вода прохладная, но совершенно безвкусная, и Пик искренне старается ничего не пролить, тут же захлопывая челюсти. Всё ещё не совсем понятно, как нужно напрячь мышцы, чтобы полоскать рот, так что она просто трясёт головой из стороны в сторону, слыша что-то про блуб-блуб от Ханджи.  
Блуб-блуб не получается, но приходит запоздалая мысль, что в воде мог быть яд. Что на щётке мог быть яд. Что вообще где угодно мог быть яд, а она позволила Ханджи буквально ползать у себя во рту. 

С другой стороны.  
Навряд ли человек, который двадцать минут зарисовывал один из зубов титана, подпирая верхнюю челюсть своей ногой, был способен на подобное. 

\- Теперь жуй! 

У марлийских учёных случился бы припадок, если бы они увидели, как один из их титанов с абсолютным покорством позволяет засунуть себе в рот какую-то непонятную траву, даже не думая о возможном отравлении.

\- Ханджи! - Впереди уже почти что плачущих от смеха людей оказывается Леви, - Обедать! Сейчас! Пик, ты тоже! Хватит устраивать балаган, скамейку вернули…

Он говорит что-то ещё, но Пик его уже не слышит, вытягивая себя из шеи рикши. В теле человека слух у неё не такой острый.

Стремительным человеческим ураганчиком Ханджи собирает вёдра, тряпки и бумаги в охапку, что-то кричит на прощание и убегает в неизвестном направлении, явно далёком от столовой. За сегодня для изучения появилось столько нового материала, что, марлийские учёные, будь они неладны, умерли бы от зависти. 

***

На материке их никогда не учили чистить зубы титанам или сколько зубов должно быть у рикши. Как не учили и тому, что дьяволы с острова Парадис очень любят свежевыпеченный хлеб на обед.

Но теперь Пик знает чуть больше.


End file.
